Pecado
by Kass Winter
Summary: Un pecado más en que los hermanos caen, aunque... Uno muy distinto al resto. Wincest Dean x Sam Boys-Love/Slash


**_"…Y a veces un pecado es la entrada al paraíso"_**

 **···X···xXx···X···**

Siempre habían tenido presente que lo único que tenían al final de cada pesado y solitario día eran el uno al otro. Sabían que no había más, que no podían llevar una vida ni medianamente normal porque no podían simplemente conseguir un empleo, salir a divertirse con amigos, conocer a alguien especial ni mucho menos formar una familia.

Con el tiempo habían aceptado e incluso asimilado todo, salvo la última parte, porque ellos eran una familia.

Al principio de esa que está formada por los lazos sanguíneos.

Pero un par de tragos más, una conversación que se tornó calurosa y una peligrosa cercanía cambiaron el tipo de amor entre ellos y el tipo de familia que eran.

Todo fue muy confuso al despertar la mañana siguiente a aquella entrega.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Dean no podía asimilar lo sucedido.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Sam creía que se había tratado de un sueño o una pesadilla.

Ambos negaron haber caído en ese pecado en particular, porque habían caído en varios, pero jamás en uno que les desestabilizara como este.

—Saldré a desayunar afuera—

Con ello el mayor se negó a hablar de lo ocurrido y huyó de su propia habitación luego de vestirse. Él no daría el primer paso para hablar.

El menor simplemente guardó silencio. Él necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

No era fácil para ninguno de los dos el aceptar lo ocurrido ni mucho menos aceptar que lo que sentían por el otro no era simple amor fraternal.

—Cas… ¿Qué sabes sobre el incesto?—

Habló bajo sin importar que solamente estuvieran el nombrado y él en el bunker. Titubeante, confundido y hasta cierto punto… Avergonzado.

—Fue permitido hasta la Ley de Moisés, después de eso quedó condenado como un pecado—

Junto a su respuesta vino una mirada curiosa sobre el castaño, este a su vez desvió la mirada hacia el periódico en sus manos, buscando —falsamente— un caso en el cual trabajar. Quería despejar su mente de lo ocurrido con su hermano la noche anterior.

Estaba mal. No había más explicación, no había pretexto, no había… nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera ayudarlo a excusarse. ¿Excusar el qué? Que sus sentimientos por Dean no eran fraternales y quizá nunca lo fueron.

El resto de ese día evitó que el ángel sacara una vez más el tema a flote. Era un buen amigo, sin embargo no creía que fuera buena idea contarle lo ocurrido. Eso debía solucionarlo él solo.

—Dean, tenemos que hablar sobre… anoche—

Apenas terminó de hablar el otro estuvo por huir de él. Tenía que arreglarlo solo aunque fuera difícil.

Tuvo que interponerse en su camino para que no escapara.

—¿Cas ya se fue? ¿No nos trajo un caso?—

Siempre escudándose, escondiéndose detrás de la caza cuando no quería hablar, cuando simplemente quería pasar de largo algo en su vida. En algunas ocasiones Sam se lo permitía; esta no sería una de ellas.

Un empujón contra la pared de parte del menor, un empujón de vuelta por parte del mayor para que lo soltara, un par de golpes, un par de palabras insistentes en hablar de parte de Sam, un par de palabras negativas y ácidas de parte de Dean, y ninguno supo cómo fue que terminaron besándose con furia, con pasión, ahogando la confusión y el miedo en la piel del otro cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos, jalando fuertemente las prendas por el fastidio de que les estorbaban.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal.

Sam lo sabía porque cometió el error de preguntarle al ángel. Dean simplemente sabía que estar ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de su hermano mientras lo embestía sin piedad estaba mal.

Pecado.

Nunca habían pensado en esa palabra hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque los dos Winchester eran conscientes de lo grave que era amarse de otro modo. Quizás.

Lo extraño fue… que la culpa se iba a cada beso, a cada caricia, a cada marca que dejaban en el cuerpo del otro. A cada ronda la palabra perdía significado. Para el amanecer y después de su última ronda, Sam recargaba su cabeza en el húmedo pecho de su hermano, rozando su torso con sus uñas sin intenciones de herirlo mientras que Dean enredaba sus dedos en los mojados cabellos de su hermanito.

Las respiraciones agitadas cesaron cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Después todo fue tan distinto y no obstante tan normal.

—Dean… para—

Exigió con la voz algo ronca, intentando apartar a su hermano de detrás de él y la mano de este de su entrepierna, obteniendo como respuesta una mordida en el cuello y que su pantalón junto a su ropa interior bajaran lo suficiente para descubrir su retaguardia y que el mayor pudiera entrar en su cuerpo.

Jadeó tensándose y apretando la encimera de la cocina, maldiciendo bajo.

—Si te estuvieras quieto y te relajaras… No te dolería, Sammy—

Masturbó más rápido a su hermanito para que pasara el malestar. Evidentemente aún le dolía hacerlo de pie pero lo culpaba plenamente a él por no dejarse hacer, sobre todo cuando le gustaba, parecía que a su hermano le gustaba hacerse el difícil respecto a los lugares para tener sexo. No quería hacerlo por aquí, ni por allá, solamente en la habitación. Fue su turno de maldecir.

—Eres peor que una mujer, Sam—

Le jadeó al oído sin pensarlo, sintiendo un codazo en un costado.

—Es fácil para ti… porque tú no estás en mi sitio —gruñó una vez comenzaron las embestidas— Pero te juro… Dean, voy a hacerte pagar todo esto—

Concluyó su amenaza con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible. Los movimientos de caderas sumados a los de la mano que tocaba su hombría comenzaban a arrebatarle la razón y la voz que se le empezaba a ir en gemidos.

—No lo harás…—

Difícilmente consiguió negar. Sabía que era peligroso retar a su hermano menor.

"¿Qué más da?" se dijo mentalmente.

Un par de amenazas débiles y un par de negaciones similares acompañaban a los gemidos.

El castaño fue el primero en venirse, manchando la encimera junto a la mano de su amante, este le siguió en el orgásmico placer segundos después.

Sam giró su rostro y besó al otro en los labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato. El beso no duró demasiado porque no había mucho aire en sus pulmones. Al término de este ambos hombres suspiraron sobre los labios del otro, dándose una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada radiante y satisfecha, al menos hasta ser interrumpidos por el mal aclarado de garganta de cierto ángel.

Todos aprendieron algo ese día.

Dean a escuchar a su hermano y hacerlo solamente en las habitaciones, Sam a auto-controlarse y no permitirle a su hermano que lo tocara en cualquier sitio, y Castiel aprendió a… bueno, tocar las puertas.

Y como si la vergüenza no hubiera sido suficiente, vino el discurso del ángel del señor.

—Dean, Sam, ustedes saben que esto no está bien—

Habló suave, intentando entender cómo es que sus amigos habían llegado a eso aunque no era nada fácil para él comprenderlo. ¿Cómo es que dos hermanos llegan a amarse más allá de algo fraternal? ¿Cómo?

—Lo sabemos, Cas, pero…—

Dean fue el primero en hablar, callando al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. No estaba bien, aún tenía presente que era un pecado grave, sin embargo… Sentía más difícil dejar de sentir eso por Sam que continuar pecando.

El castaño por su parte todavía no se recuperaba de la vergüenza pasada así que evitaba mirar a la cara a su amigo.

Así, sin saber qué decir, Dean continuó guardando silencio al igual que Sam, ambos como si esperaran un veredicto de parte del ángel.

Y… aunque a la mente de Castiel venían muchas cosas que podía decirles para intentar hacerlos entrar en razón, finalmente el ángel no consiguió decirles nada, pues su mente terminó perdiéndose en recuerdos de momentos que él vivió al lado de cierta chica demonio.

El amor era algo difícil de explicar, de entender, pero si algo había aprendido durante su estancia en la tierra es que nadie elige a quien amar y que intentar renunciar a un amor es algo no sólo complicado sino hasta imposible.

—Bueno… Han salvado varias veces al mundo, creo que tienen el derecho de ser felices—

Con esas palabras obtuvo las sorprendidas miradas de los hermanos, quienes tras procesar y asimilar que Castiel les apoyaba no pudieron hacer más sino relajarse, sonreír e invitar a su amigo una cerveza aunque no pudiera disfrutarla como era debido.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió más sencillo para los Winchester, al menos en lo que a su relación respecta. Ya no tenían que esconderse o fingir con el ángel, podían darse muestras de afecto frente a él aunque las de Dean fueran pervertidas e hicieran —por un lado— avergonzar a Sam, y por otro extrañar y confundir a Castiel; también podían celar libremente al otro y ahorrarse explicaciones cuando se preocuparan en extremo por el bienestar del otro.

Estaban pecado, lo sabían. ¿Podrían ir al infierno por ello? Probablemente. ¿Importaba acaso? Claro que no.

Ellos ya gozaban de todo lo que deseaban. Porque cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche de intensa pasión entre ellos significaba un momento en el paraíso, uno que disfrutaban siempre que les era posible.


End file.
